Electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by a battery pack. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
Conventional and electrified vehicles can use various connectors. For example, in electrified vehicles, a connector can electrically couple a first end of a high-power lead line to a battery pack bus bar. Another connector electrically couples an opposing, second end of the high-power lead line to a junction box. Still other connectors can connect low-power lead lines, such as signal lines, to the battery pack and a junction box.
In some examples, a lead line exits the connector along a first axis, and the connector engages a connection interface along a second axis transverse to the first direction. When the first axis is 90-degrees offset from the second direction, the connector is commonly referred to as a 90-degree connector.